fairytailfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Cho Hakkai
Cho Hakkai (猪八戒 Cho Hakkai): is one of the few known Younger Spirit, being recognised and labelled across as a Malice Mage and a lose-cannon, having earned a considerable amount of attention for her loud mouth, greedy and perverted nature but also as a capable fighter. After the creation of the world, Cho departed from Kuro's service and for a time held no allegiance to anyone but herself as she views the world as nothing but her playground, a paradise for her to let loose and consume whomever and whatever she wants. Being among the eldest races to still walk upon this earth, Cho sees it as her right to do as she pleases for as long as she's still around and kicking; even going so far as to see herself outside of laws of man as they would have no right judging a being before their time. She spent most of her time in the country of Mys as there were few who could handle her powers and the land itself was crawling with her own kind, she spent over 2000 years on this continent and became a part of the countries legends and fables as an unstoppable demon. But things changed when Reikokuna, one of the two known remaining Elder Spirits, wanted Cho to return and swear fealty to their cause; it wasn't an offer one could refuse, even if they really wanted, and thus Cho became part of the Vicis Dominion as one of their agents. As their agent, Cho was given command over her own forces and helps pave the way for the Elder Spirits return. While her primary residence is still in Mys, she's almost constantly on the move as to assure that everything goes as planned, often sparring with anyone who comes by her way as she awaits orders. As seen when she immediately travelled to Zeroth in order to help to maintain control over Purgatory, only to be betrayed however by one of her own- resulting in her first death in many years and didn't return from the Vendictus Plains for another two years. By her own kind, Cho is known as the Heavenly Tumbleweed (天タンブルウィード Ten Tanburuu~īdo) due to her beautiful appearance alongside her troublesome attitude. By other individuals words she's often described as "perfect" by her appearance and often cheerful personality alone, but is rendered improbable as her bad manners and greedy nature is frowned upon. Ultimately making her an excellent warrior, but a terrible subject. The humans aren't so kind, however, in their sagas, she's known as the Pig Demon (豚悪魔 Buta akuma) because of the traits mentioned earlier. She's known to be a trickster, transforming herself into people's own family, only to eat them when she's got the chance. She's not a legend told to encourage but to warn. Cho is part of the Pandamonium Saga as an Antagonist in both Fairy Tail: Reign and Fairy Tail: Day of Wrath. Appearance Personality History Abilities Ways of Combat Master Weapon Specialist: Physical and Mental Abilities Monstrous Strength: Immense Stamina: Immense Durability: Proficent Speed: Magical Abilities Magical Prowess Enormous Magical Power: - Substantial Ethernano Capacity: Magical Aura: Magic Elder Magic Elder Magic (エルダーマジック Erudāmajikku): is a magic that had existed before the magic that is known at the present time. Elder Magic varies among the Elder Spirits, with every spell unique to each Spirit. Elder Magic is exclusive to the Spirit race as it requires vast amounts of Ethernano to perform, which goes beyond the magic limit of the standard human wizard. Elder Magic is never the same for each Spirit as all spells learned under Elder Magic are unique to every Spirit that all have unique effects on the world around its castor. The amount of Elder Magic spells due to their power among the Spirit population range from one to two considering the effects that Elder Magic can have; three to five Elder Magic spells are considered God-Like while six and more is known as impossible. Some Elder Magic spells can reflect on their user's personality and acts in the way as an expression of its user's nature as a being. Malic Magic Malice Magic (悪意の魔法 Akui no mahō): Transformation Transformation (変身魔法 Henshin Mahō): Equipment Jiu Chi Ding Pa Jiu Chi Ding Pa (九齿钉耙; Pinyin: Jiǔchǐdīngpá, Japanese: ''九本の歯熊手 ''Kyū-pon no ha kumade, literally meaning "Nine-Tooth Spike-Rake"), more commonly referred to as simply Kyū (九 Nine), is a magical weapon wielded by the Spirit Cho Hakkai in the form of a double-edged Axe. Quotes Trivia *Cho Hakkai is based on the character Zhu Bajie from traditional Chinese mythology; as such, this character is heavily inspired by its original character as can be seen with her story and abilities. *Cho Hakkai is the Japanese version of the name for Zhu Bajie.